Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a converter and a corresponding power supplying method, and more particularly, to a power converter and a method for providing a power supply by the power converter.
Description of Related Art
Electric vehicles are drawing more and more interests in recent years as they are more ecologically friendly compared with traditional gasoline powered vehicles. In particular, electric buses are booming in the development of urban public transportation.
Being promising in many aspects, the energy storage and charging of electric buses still remain a challenge. One economical way is to charge the electric bus batteries when the bus stops at a station, with the intermittent charging mode featured by high charging power during a short period of time.
However, the above intermittent charging solution requires power converters with large capacity and size to convert the input charging power into the load power of the electric bus batteries. For example, when the traditional power converters are used for controlling the charging and discharging of energy storage devices, they usually perform the full-power conversion. Thus, the power converters' cost and size will increase drastically.
There has been much effort in trying to find solutions to the aforementioned problems. Nevertheless, there is still a need to improve the existing apparatuses and techniques in the art.